Quantum physics, quantum mechanics or quantum “anything” are terms with which most people are completely ignorant and/or confused. Quantum phenomena are for PhDs and other highly-educated individuals. Given the perceived complexity of quantum physics, common, and even educated, people tend to be overly intimidated to start down a road of understanding more about the subject.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a game system and method involving games which incorporate quantum phenomena into the play thereof. Importantly, the quantum phenomena should be integral to the game play to effectively explore the quantum phenomena to assist players with developing a more intuitive understanding of how quantum phenomena work.